A Closer Walk With Thee/Transcript
ST. ANN'S CHURCH (DREAM SEQUENCE) citizens of the French Quarter all prepare themselves for Father Kieran's funeral service. A long line of community members and family, including Cami, Francesca, Genevieve, and Marcel, make their way to Father Kieran's open casket to pay their respects. Klaus arrives late, and by the time he reaches the casket, everyone else at the service is already seated in the pews. He greets Cami and gives her a kiss on the cheek before going to give his respects to Father Kieran. However, when he opens the casket, Father Kieran is gone, and in his place is a baby. The baby coos at him, and he smiles : KLAUS: Hi. reaches down to pick the baby up, but before he can, a squishing noise is heard, and blood pours from Klaus' mouth. He's been staked from behind with the indestructible white oak stake. When Klaus turns around, Mikael is standing there, grinning. He grabs Klaus in a choke-hold : MIKAEL: sneers Greetings, boy. awakens with a start in his bedroom in the Abattoir compound. After gasping for a few moments, he lies back down in bed TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS PARK Monique, Davina, and Abigail walk through a park as Genevieve continues to lecture the girls on magic and the supernatural : GENEVIEVE: New Orleans is full of ghosts. Our dead are always here, hovering. When supernatural creatures die, they're doomed to spend eternity alone, watching the world go on without them. Of course, that's not the case with the ancestral witches. We linger in a different way: consecrated in the earth, replenishing its power. : DAVINA: ...What about humans? : GENEVIEVE: hesitates Some find peace. Some...don't. beat I have to make an appearance at the priest's wake. You three head back to the lycée, take some time to think about those spirits who might still be walking alongside you. and Abigail take their leave, but Monique follows Genevieve as she walks to the funeral service : MONIQUE: I don't know why we're supposed to care about Kieran O'Connell. : GENEVIEVE: We care, because when a pillar of our community passes, Monique, you call a cease-fire and pay your respects. : MONIQUE: Or, you just want to see Klaus. You two are getting cozy. : GENEVIEVE: I need the Mikaelsons to trust me so I can get close enough-- : MONIQUE: --To kill their baby? : GENEVIEVE: and annoyed To fulfill my obligation to our ancestors. Go home, Monique. walks away. Monique frowns as she watches her leave ROUSSEAU'S-- FATHER KIERAN'S WAKE Rousseau's, the French Quarter is throwing an Irish-style wake in his honor, complete with Irish music, lots of alcohol, and tons of people who have gathered to share stories of Father Kieran and celebrate his life. Klaus sits alone at a table with a glass of scotch, and is joined by Cami : CAMI: Hey! Earth to you! : KLAUS: the wounds on her face Your face-- : CAMI: --Will heal. Listen, I wanted to thank you-- : KLAUS: up his glass ''--Unless you've come equipped with the means to fill this, no additional platitudes are necessary. : CAMI: Okay... I'm in a crap mood because my uncle just died, and people are partying like it's Mardi Gras. What's your excuse? ''notices Klaus scowling Klaus, seriously, what's going on? : KLAUS: I've been having these dreams about my dead father. No diagnosis necessary, love. I've already got this one covered: my fears of fatherhood, of scarring my child as my father scarred me, are manifesting as nightmares. smiles fakely and takes a long drink It's horrifically cliché. : CAMI: Truthfully? I'm just surprised to hear you acknowledge out loud that you're going to be a dad. Your baby mama has been living out in the bayou for months, it's not exactly What To Expect When You're Expecting. enters the bar, which Klaus notices as he listens to Cami speak : KLAUS: Cami I know more about the trials of fatherhood than you might imagine, Camille. : CAMI: Marcel walk up to the bar And it worked out for you so well the first time, why change a thing? leaves the table. Once she's gone, Klaus catches Marcel's eye across the restaurant, which triggers a memory/flashback FLASHBACK: NEW ORLEANS, 1810 enters the Governor's home for a meeting with young Marcel in tow behind him : GOVERNOR: Well, I see you've come to return some stolen property. : KLAUS: On the contrary, I've decided the boy shall remain with me. : GOVERNOR: Unfortunately, he's not for sale. : KLAUS: closer to the Governor Well, I do not wish to buy him. You will grant him his freedom. : GOVERNOR: And if I say no? simply raises his eyebrows and grabs the Governor in a choke-hold : KLAUS: You seem to have misinterpreted the matter as up for debate. squeezes his throat until the Governor gives up : GOVERNOR: Fine! Take him! lets go and backs away to join Marcel on the other side of the room before turning to leave : GOVERNOR: He wasn't worth a damn to me anyway! Marcel and Klaus talk about what just occurred : KLAUS: They tell me he is your father. Is it true? nods : KLAUS: toward him You know, my father hated me, too. The truth is, Marcellus, family can be more than just those with whom we share blood. We can choose. Marcel is so touched by Klaus' words that he begins to tear up PRESENT DAY--ROUSSEAU'S continues to sulk and drink at his table as he glances over at Marcel. Marcel sees the photos of Father Kieran, Sean, and Cami by the bar, and grabs a bottle of scotch to make a toast to the entire party : MARCEL: I know I haven't been around these parts lately. It's a testament to Father Kieran that we could come together and share a drink, and a story or two. Kieran rolled into town on a rusty old cruiser after his daddy died twenty-five years ago. And damnit, that guy could party! and the audience laugh That was, of course, before he took his vows. But, even then, he was committed to the Quarter. He knew that this town needed him. And, we still do. raises his glass To Father K! : AUDIENCE: murmurs To Father K. party drinks in his honor and goes back to their festivities. Cami becomes overwhelmed by the atmosphere and rushes into the back room to cry and be alone, only to find Francesca there as well : FRANCESCA: a drink Looks like we had the same idea. It's Cami, right? I've been informed that Kieran's necklace is missing. The key that he always wore? I assume he left it for me. : CAMI: stunned Excuse me? : FRANCESCA: in embarrassment How rude of me. I'm Francesca Correa, I took over your uncle's position of Faction representative when his...mental faculties were compromised. : CAMI: His faculties weren't compromised. He was hexed. : FRANCESCA: Hexed by one of our enemies! Look, I'm invested in protecting the people of this city, and to do that, I need the key. : CAMI: angry It must have fallen off during the events that led to his untimely death. I am so sorry. storms away. As she pushes her way through the party, she passes by Hayley, who notices that she's upset. Hayley watches as Francesca exits the back room and approaches the bar the room, Klaus and Elijah sit and drink at the table : KLAUS: Seems rather uncivilized to laugh and dance around the body of a loved one. : ELIJAH: himself a drink Yes, far better to practice your process of grief, Niklaus-- denial, rage, and hoarding coffins in basements. joins them at the table and sits down between the two brothers : ELIJAH: I will warn you, Hayley, Niklaus is in a spectacularly foul mood today. : KLAUS: Elijah Sod off. : HAYLEY: Klaus What's the deal with these moonlight rings? Oliver's trying to set a revolution every five seconds. People are scared, angry, and frankly, I'm tired of stalling. : KLAUS: It's a day of peace, Hayley. Try and enjoy it. And, in the meantime, with all manner of unknown enemies conspiring against our family, you'll move back in with us. : HAYLEY: sarcastic Awesome! Then, we can do that thing where you lock me in the tower, I escape, there's drama, and then you two both realize I'm very ''capable of looking after myself. : KLAUS: ''frustrated The rings are in progress. I will live up to my word. We will find and punish whoever launched the attack on the Bayou, and you will return to the compound for your own safety! sighs and rolls her eyes But, right now-- grabs his bottle of scotch-- I'm gonna finish this bottle --''opens the bottle''-- and the next, in the hopes of drowning the demon who has chosen today to haunt me. looks up at the ceiling before chugging right from the bottle Cheers, Mikael. Impeccable, Freudian timing. : ELIJAH:'' stunned'' Elaborate. looks at Elijah and Klaus in concern : ELIJAH: Have you dreamt of our father? : KLAUS: Go ahead, have a good laugh. : ELIJAH: I can assure you there is no piece of this that I find even remotely amusing, Niklaus. Especially considering I've been dreaming of him, too. : KLAUS: What? : ELIJAH: brainstorms If you are also seeing him...stops mid-thought when he notices Genevieve enter Rousseau's. She catches his eye, and smiles Perhaps our elusive, unknown enemy is orchestrating a further attack? : KLAUS: at Genevieve Well, then. What better way to punctuate a day of peace than by killing someone? and Eiljah continue to look at Genevieve as he smiles and waves at her JARDIN GRIS VOODOO SHOP wanders into the Jardin Gris, closing the door behind her. She senses someone's presence, and is startled when Klaus appears behind her : GENEVIEVE: weakly You disappeared from the party. : ELIJAH: the room, examining an athame Do you care to explain why you would choose to torment us with visions of our father? : GENEVIEVE: surprised Your father? I didn't. I wouldn't! : ELIJAH: Of course, how foolish of me. It must have been that other witch that's been parading through our house in scraps of lace. : KLAUS: I know how talented you are with your tongue, Genevieve. Might I recommend you use it to provide answers? I would so hate to tear it from your mouth. : GENEVIEVE: nervously As much as I enjoy these repeated accusations of wrongdoings, I don't know what you're talking about. But, if you've both been seeing your dead father, I can try to get you answers. : KLAUS: Genevieve's neck menacingly Fine. Go. : ELIJAH: Niklaus, don't you dare let her-- : KLAUS: Go! quickly runs out the door : KLAUS: toward Elijah You don't trust her, and you're right not to. Only a fool would. But, she certainly wants us to, doesn't she? : ELIJAH: Let me guess, there's something of benefit for you in all of this, isn't there? : KLAUS: I need a witch to make those rings for the wolves. Perhaps we'll get both answers and cooperation? LYCEE Davina, and Abigail are setting out the ingredients for a spell in the greenhouse : ABIGAIL: I don't know if the ancestors would like us messing around in the spirit world. : DAVINA: smiles It's just a simple seánce. : MONIQUE: herbs from a shelf Phony witches do seánces to impress tourists. They're not real! quickly rushes out of the lycée. Davina sets Tim's violin in the middle of a circle she's drawn in chalk on the table, where she has also scattered salt and herbs in various quadrants around it : ABIGAIL: What's that for? : DAVINA: It's my friend Tim's. Come on! What's the point of being a witch if we can't use our magic for stuff like this? smiles and nods in agreement, and she and Davina clutch each other's hands in order to share their magic for the spell : ABIGAIL & DAVINA: Elikopte fantomes soliter mouri, vous reveler... starts to blow around them. Davina cuts her palm with an athame and drips the blood on Tim's violin. All of a sudden, the candles blow out, which scares the girls : DAVINA: Tim? song Tim played for Davina on his violin starts to play around them, and the windchime near the window starts to play it as well. A hand wearing a lapis lazuli daylight ring caresses her shoulder from behind. Davina turns to find the hand belonged to Mikael : MIKAEL: What a delightful tune. disappears, and all the windows in the greenhouse shatter violently, and broken glass rains down upon the girls, who scream in terror ROUSSEAU'S sits down on a chair and props her feet on Father Kieran's casket as she hangs out with Marcel : CAMI: So, Klaus gives you twenty-four hours in the Quarter, and you're spending it coffin-sitting with me? hands her a drink No preparations for war, no chess pieces to move? : MARCEL: her with his own drink We're honoring Kieran. Even us bad guys can take the night off. : CAMI: her feet on Marcel's lap once he sits down Maybe you can. Not all the humans are on their best behavior. This Francesca person cornered me earlier, asking for some key. : MARCEL: his scotch What did you tell her? : CAMI: Doesn't matter, I don't have it. realizes Marcel knows more than he's letting on Which you know! Or you would have asked what ''key. ''sighs, and reaches under his shirt, where he is wearing the key around his neck : MARCEL: Had Josh lift it for me. : CAMI: angry Off my uncle's sick and dying body? : MARCEL: I'm trying to do you a favor. Trust me, you don't want to be part of any of this. : CAMI: up Trust you? Are you kidding me? : MARCEL: Cami, this is bigger than you. : CAMI: Don't patronize me, Marcel! Do you know what's bigger than me? My uncle lost his mind, beat the crap out of me, and then died. And now, I have to sit by his body all night-- : MARCEL: I'll sit with you. I'm not trying to lie to you, I'm trying to protect you. : CAMI: You need to leave. Like now. : MARCEL: I will tell you about the key-- : CAMI: I don't want to know! I don't want to know any of it! looks disappointed as he grabs his coat and leaves. Once he's gone, Cami starts to cry THE MIKAELSON COMPOUND is standing on the balcony when Genevieve approaches him from behind : ELIJAH: Genevieve. : GENEVIEVE: I asked around. It's not just your father. The purgatory where supernatural souls are trapped is disintegrating. : ELIJAH: What do you mean, "disintegrating?" : KLAUS: the room ''She's right... more or less. It's actually ''imploding. A made a call to a rather reluctant Bennett witch in Mystic Falls who said the same thing. The dead are being torn away into nothingness. And, they're not interested in going quietly. : ELIJAH: So, you're saying that our father, faced with permanent extinction, has decided to spend his remaining tormenting us? How delightful! : KLAUS: Well, on the plus side, we'll soon be rid of his abhorrent soul forever. And what a good riddance that will be! : GENEVIEVE: sighs So, am I in the clear, Elijah? Or is there a new conspiracy you two would like to threaten me over? : ELIJAH: Nothing springs to mind at this precise moment... : GENEVIEVE: Oh, gee. Thanks. stops in front of Klaus before she leaves I have to get back to the girls. Perhaps tomorrow, after the funeral, you and I could spend some time together. Alone? : KLAUS: I suppose we'll have to see. sighs in annoyance and leaves : ELIJAH: Please tell me you've designed a stronger method to control the witch than playing hard-to-get? : KLAUS: Well, I've always been partial to the classics... FRANCESCA CORREA'S MANSION sits on Francesca's front porch, waiting until Francesca and her bodyguard return home. When Francesca notices her, she groans, and tries to be polite : FRANCESCA: Ah. Hayley, right? I'm guessing you're not here because you want to make a new friend? : HAYLEY: I don't count terrorists as friends. stands up to face her : FRANCESCA: and turns to her bodyguard Wow. I've been accused of everything from grand larceny to blackmail, but "terrorist," that's new! : HAYLEY: A human pulled up to our home in the Bayou on a motorcycle and blew himself up. : FRANCESCA: I heard. grabs her keys and walks to the front door Awful. Goodnight! annoyed, headbutts her bodyguard before slamming his head into a birdbath and knocking him out. Francesca stares in shock for a moment before smiling fakely at her : HAYLEY: Word on the street is, he owed a hundred grand to the Palace Royale casino! And then, after he died, the debt was erased. Just like magic. : FRANCESCA: Jeff was a fixture at my roulette table. Sometimes he was up, sometimes he was down. I absolved his family of the debt he owed out of the goodness of my heart. glares at her skeptically, and Francesca shrugs Feel free to sniff around. My hands are clean! beat And, I'd advise you to mind your manners. It's lucky you're still alive. You're the one the wolves all whisper about like royalty. If I was interested in hurting the wolves, you'd be my target. smiles And, when I go after someone? I don't miss. walks into her house, leaving Hayley on the porch. Hayley sighs and leaves, setting off down the street toward the compound. Monique appears behind a tree several feet behind her, and pops out to cast a spell : MONIQUE: whispers Purger l'interieur, entiendre la lumiere-- stabs the poppet representing Hayley with a pin-- dans cette f–. senses something weird, but can't identify what it is, so she simply wraps her coat around her tightly and continues walking home, not noticing Monique behind her THE FRENCH QUARTER-- FUNERAL PROCESSION of community members gather in the streets of the French Quarter after the funeral, as Father Kieran's casket is placed in a horse carriage to begin the parade in his honor. Inside St. Anne's Church, Cami is lighting a candle for her uncle at the sacristy when Marcel approaches her : MARCEL: Your reading was beautiful. : CAMI: Sneak attack? Not fair. I'm still pissed. has no words, and just smiles at her : CAMI: Tell me about the key. : MARCEL: I thought you said you didn't want to know. : CAMI: I'd like to say I slept on it, but I didn't sleep. I stayed awake all night next to the body of a hexed priest, only to attend a funeral filled with vampires. So, I'm thinking...you should tell me about the key. : MARCEL: around to make sure no one is listening Kieran told me that the key leads to something that can be used against the supernaturals if we get...too far out of line. Kieran and I had our ups and downs, but we trusted each other. So, I let it be, because I knew if he had to use whatever Pandora's box that key opens, it'd be because he didn't have a choice. : CAMI: to face him You could have just asked me for it. : MARCEL: Would you have just handed it over? : CAMI: her arms angrily So, what does it open? : MARCEL: I don't know! I turned this city upside-down last night trying to find it. The church, the rectory, I even searched your family's tomb! It's hard to find a needle in a haystack when you don't even know what the needle looks like. : CAMI: And you ''want to know if I have any ideas. That's why you're here! : MARCEL: ''and reaches behind her to light his own candle I'm here because my friend died, and my other friend is grieving. You can question my intentions all day long, Cami. I'm here for Kieran, and I'm here for you. the funeral procession is walking down the street to the sounds of the jazz music being played, behind the priests acting as pallbearers for Father Kieran. Near the end of the parade is Klaus, Elijah, and Hayley, the latter of whom is flushed, and keeps having coughing fits : ELIJAH: You alright? You look-- : HAYLEY: --A hundred months pregnant and pissed off at the world? : ELIJAH: smiles I was going to say you look lovely. notices Francesca a couple yards in front of them, who is pretending to wipe tears from her face with a tissue : HAYLEY: Do you think I was the target of those bombings? : KLAUS: Of course you were the target! Were I ''to wage a war on the wolves, you'd be my first kill! ''glares at him I would string you up, for all your worshipers to see. : ELIJAH: I believe that was my brother's way of telling you he'd like you to return home with us.'' Klaus Perhaps try a different approach, Niklaus, with fewer references to murder? : KLAUS: As much as I would hate to throw you over my shoulder, and drag you kicking and screaming to the compound, we both know I will-- ''smiles-- for the sake of my child. : HAYLEY: One bad dream, and suddenly, you want to be a responsible daddy! wraps his arm around Hayley and pulls her close, leaving Elijah standing awkwardly beside them : KLAUS: whispers ''Let me put this into perspective: my father lived to torment me. It is not my intention to become him. This cycle of misery ends with my child. : HAYLEY: Mmm. ''yanks his arm away from her with a fake smile You forgot one thing in your little attempt to plead your case-- she's not your child. She's ours. walks away from the brothers and starts walking down the sidewalk : ELIJAH: Very heartfelt, Niklaus. : KLAUS: I bloody hate funerals. sees Cami walking near the front of the procession, and runs to catch up with her : HAYLEY: Cami! : CAMI: Hayley, hi. : HAYLEY: Hi, I know you don't know me, I just wanted to say that-- coughs and clears her throat-- I'm sorry about your uncle. He was really... good to people like me during the storm, and I really appreciated that. : CAMI: Thank you. realizes why Hayley is here You want something, do you? : HAYLEY: awkwardly I'm sorry about the timing... I was just wondering, if before he died, he said anything weird about Francesca Correa? I think that she may have been involved in an attack in the Bayou. If you hear anything-- : CAMI: Look, Hayley? I'm trying-- mostly failing-- to stay out of all this stuff, but... she's a real bitch. So, yeah, if I hear anything, I'll let you know. : HAYLEY: Thanks. And again, sorry about your uncle. : CAMI: You, too. Hayley walks away, she starts to cough, and looks woozy. She leans against a lightpost as she begins to cough up blood. Horrified, she continues to cough, and Genevieve, who has just noticed Hayley's condition, shouts for Klaus to come help her. As Klaus and Elijah rush to help her, she collapses on the sidewalk THE MIKAELSON COMPOUND and Elijah carry Hayley into the compound and lay her on a table. Genevieve is with them, in hopes of helping : GENEVIEVE: I can help-- : ELIJAH: her away from the table Don't you touch her! : KLAUS: Let it be, Elijah. She was a nurse. : GENEVIEVE: There's a spell I can do. Klaus, get chamomile from the pantry. looks at Hayley, who is barely conscious She's trembling. Your jacket, Elijah. : ELIJAH: his jacket and lays it over Hayley She's not breathing, I can hear the baby's heartbeat, but not hers. checks Hayley's pulse, and the scene suddenly changes to the blue-hue that indicates someone is on the Other Side. Hayley awakens on the table, but the room is completely empty, except for one other person-- Mikael. He walks toward her, and Hayley automatically backs away from him : HAYLEY: Who are you? : MIKAEL: smirks I suppose I'm family. LAFAYETTE CEMETERY-- KIERAN'S BURIAL priest gives a homily at the O'Connell family tomb, as Cami and the rest of the community gathers around him, and a caretaker lays the bricks in front of Father Kieran's body : PRIEST: In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God. He was with God in the beginning. In Him was Life, and that Life was the Light of all Mankind. The Light shines in the Darkness, and the Darkness has not overcome it. becomes overwhelmed and leaves to take a walk. Marcel notices she's upset, and follows her to Sean's grave : MARCEL: Cami. : CAMI: Sean didn't have a funeral. Our parents wanted nothing to do with him, so the city had him buried out here with the criminals and the John Does. The great unloved. beat You said you checked my family's tomb, but I've been thinking-- all this time, I've wondered why Kieran didn't have Sean interred where he belonged, with the family. But then, I realized... what if he saw an opportunity to hide something he didn't want anyone else to find? : MARCEL: Cami, we can do this another time... : CAMI: Bad timing is the theme of the day. looks at Sean's grave, and his headstone has the same Bible quote the priest had just referenced: "Light shines in the Darkness, and the Darkness has not overcome it - John 1:5" : CAMI: sighs I'm going to need a sledgehammer. THE MIKAELSON COMPOUND / THE OTHER SIDE presses damp bundle of chamomile against Hayley's forehead and chants a spell in French/Creole : GENEVIEVE: Coeur blessé, battre avec mwen. Coeur blessé, battre avec mwen. frustrated and scared, bites into his wrist and dribbles in into Hayley's mouth in hopes that it will heal her : KLAUS: Come on! looks at Elijah in fear : ELIJAH: She's still not breathing. It's not working! angrily throws a table against the brick wall, shattering it into pieces the Other Side, Hayley is scared, and backs away from Mikael as he approaches her : MIKAEL: I assume my reputation precedes me. : HAYLEY: This is a nightmare. I'm dreaming. : MIKAEL: On the contrary, my darling-- this is very real. vamp-speeds over to Hayley and puts her in a headlock, and Hayley gasps in fright : MIKAEL: Welcome to my hell-- stuck in an eternity of watching over that hideous creature my children call brother! : HAYLEY: terrified ''You're dead! How can I be here? ''realizes where she is Oh my god! NO! thrashes around in his grip Noo! The baby! : MIKAEL: The baby? screams again That kid never had a chance! And as if your bloodline isn't filth enough, you poison it by merging it with Klaus'? laughs manically The deathless vermin, fancying himself a daddy? eyes turn lupine-gold, and she shrieks as she pushes herself out of his grip and breaks his arm by twisting it behind his back. Then, she picks up a coat rack and swings it at his head with all the force she can muster : HAYLEY: She's not dead! I'm not dead! If I was dead, you wouldn't be trying to kill me! the present, Elijah is pacing at Hayley's bedside as Genevieve continues to work her spell : GENEVIEVE: Coeur blessé, battre avec mwen. : ELIJAH: to pick up Hayley I'm taking her to a real doctor. : GENEVIEVE: If you move her from here, my spell will break. There won't be enough time to get her to a hospital. : KLAUS:'' frantic'' Will the baby survive if delivered now? lunges for Hayley's body I'll rip it out of her myself! blocks Klaus from touching Hayley : GENEVIEVE: Hayley will bleed to death! : KLAUS: I won't lose that baby. : ELIJAH: I won't lose either of them. : GENEVIEVE: mutters ... battre avec mwen. Coeur blessé, battre avec mwen. gets a vision of Monique using the poppet to cast the spell on Hayley, and is stunned : GENEVIEVE: I know what to do. Get my bag, the gris-gris pouch! Now! continues to lay still on the table, as Genevieve dabs a wet cloth on her head the Other Side, Hayley and Mikael are still facing off : HAYLEY: You're dead, Mikael. Your son already beat you! : MIKAEL: bellows ''He is ''not my son! He's a scourge, a walking symbol of weakness! the present, Genevieve spreads salt around Hayley on the table as she continues to get visions of Monique casting the original spell the Other Side, Hayley kicks at the banister to the staircase to break off a piece of wood to use as a stake, and makes her way up the stairs as Mikael continues to stalk her menacingly : MIKAEL: There is no saving that atrocity festering in your womb. Klaus will destroy it, one way or another. Better he dies now, and you along with it! jumps up onto the second floor balcony, startling Hayley the present, Genevieve crushes herbs with her fingers and spreads them over Hayley's body jumps down onto the first floor, so Mikael jumps down to follow her. She spins around rapidly and rushes behind him, stabbing him in the heart with the stake from behind : MIKAEL: Ahhhhhh! : HAYLEY: My daughter has an advantage Klaus never had-- she will never, ever ''know you. ''awakes with a loud gasp on the table, Klaus' blood still covering her mouth and neck. Elijah helps her sit up, and Klaus rubs her shoulder affectionately : KLAUS: You're alright, love. You're alright. : HAYLEY: I saw him. He tried to kill me. I saw Mikael. THE MIKAELSON COMPOUND-- HAYLEY'S BEDROOM is sitting on her bed, thinking, when Klaus approaches her room. She notices him, but he still stops and knocks before he fully entering : KLAUS: You've proved quite resilient, little wolf. Fighters, both of you. : HAYLEY: I guess we've had to be. Especially lately. looks at Klaus, but he is speechless : HAYLEY: I've decided that I'm going to move back in. : KLAUS: softens Well, I'm relieved to hear it. : HAYLEY: But no mouth-breathing bodyguards, no telling me what to do. : KLAUS: smiles All I ask is that the child is kept safe. : HAYLEY: And what about me? What happens after she's born? If you try to take her away from me, I-- : KLAUS: her ''--Come with me, hmm? ''heads out the door, but stops when he sees she isn't following him Please. I want to show you something. reluctantly gets up and follows Klaus out the door. He takes her to another room in the compound, which he has already set up to be a nursery, complete with a crib, a bassinet, and a gorgeous mobile hanging from the ceiling, among other things. Hayley stares in surprise as she takes everything in : KLAUS: Believe it or not, Hayley, I would actually like you to be here. Our daughter should be raised by her parents, in her family home. : HAYLEY: the crystals hanging from the mobile and smiles at him affectionately You, me, Elijah, and miracle-baby, all under one roof? Sounds like a bad reality show. : KLAUS: nervously and pauses for a moment Uh, you said you saw my father? : HAYLEY: Why do you call him that? He's not your real dad. : KLAUS: He's done damage only a father could do. beat What did he say to you? : HAYLEY: warmly Nothing true. considers this for a moment, and then genuinely smiles before leaving the room. Hayley looks at the wall, on which Klaus has hung the painting he made of New Orleans. It includes a cityscape at night with a large full moon painted in the sky above the buildings THE FRENCH QUARTER celebration of Father Kieran's life is still going strong, as people drink and dance in the streets to the marching band playing jazz music. Elijah is watching the action from the balcony of the compound when Genevieve finds him : GENEVIEVE: Hayley and the baby are fine. I'd take her to a doctor once she's gotten some rest, if you want, but she's in the clear.'' waits for a response, but when Elijah remains silent, she sighs'' I'll see myself out. : ELIJAH: Genevieve. Thank you for your help. : GENEVIEVE: surprised You're welcome. : ELIJAH: You tore my sister from my family. I cannot forgive that. However, I may be inclined to show a degree more kindness if you could help me with a slight... issue. : GENEVIEVE: Anything. : ELIJAH: When the baby arrives, Hayley will once again transform with the full moon. Now, I would like to create for her a gift-- a ring of empowerment, something to control this... curse. : GENEVIEVE:'' confused'' What kind of spell would-- : ELIJAH: her off ''A spell of my mother's, from her grimoire. Which, as I understand, you have been rather eager to obtain. ''grins slyly, clearly interested in this proposal LAFAYETTE CEMETERY and Cami are breaking into Sean's grave in order to look for the object with the lock that is unlocked by Kieran's key. Once inside, they find a box, and pull it out. Marcel uses the key to unlock it, but the box is empty : MARCEL: Someone must have gotten to it. sets the box back in the grave, but Cami grabs it again to examine it more closely : CAMI: I don't think so. brushes the dust off the inside of the lid, revealing a carving in the code Cami used to help get around Klaus' compulsion My brother taught me this code fifteen years ago. I never knew how he learned it. : MARCEL: shocked You can tell me what that says? : CAMI: I can... but I won't. I'm sorry. : MARCEL: Cami, this is too-- : CAMI: --Dangerous? Yeah, I got it. But, if Kieran taught Sean this, my brother was meant to be brought into it all along. That makes it my responsibility now, whether I like it or not. LYCEE runs into Monique when she returns home, and grabs her angrily by the arm : GENEVIEVE: What the hell ''did you do to Hayley? : MONIQUE: I was trying to do what the ancestors asked! : GENEVIEVE: That baby is part-witch! The ancestors want her consecrated to the earth so her magic can fuel our community! She has to be ''born first before she can die! smacks Monique on the shoulder Leave. I don't want to look at you. glares at her and angrily stomps away. Once she leaves, Genevieve rushes around the room, gathering ingredients for a spell. She pours salt in a circle around a bouquet of dried flowers. As she chants, she takes off her gold necklace and places it on the table with the rest of the components for her spell : GENEVIEVE: chants Nouvel vie, nouvel ame, me longe avec nous on cette. Miséricorde, don't make me do this. starts to cry She's a baby. Don't make me a monster! Please... wind starts to blow violently around her, and blood starts to drip from her eyes and nose : GENEVIEVE: No! invisible being throws Genevieve into the air, and she slams against a tomb before the force thrusts her forward and causes her to fly face-first into a tomb. She groans in pain and grabs her nose as the whispering spirits of the coven's ancestors start to grow louder and louder around her. Blood begins to gush from her nose and mouth, and a terrified Genevieve begins to plead with them : GENEVIEVE: No! No! frantically looks up at the sky I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll do it! face continues to bleed I'll do whatever you want! THE FRENCH QUARTER marching band continues to play in the streets as the party rages on. Children and adults alike dance in the street with umbrellas as Klaus and Elijah stand on the sidewalk and watch from outside the compound : KLAUS: Hayley has agreed to return home to us... with her own free will. notices Marcel standing nearby : KLAUS: When Mikael is truly gone, do you think then I'll find peace? : ELIJAH: I certainly hope so. Although, it's not only our father who haunts you, Niklaus. rolls his eyes at him You might want to make peace with the living. pats him on the back before he takes off. Klaus watches Marcel from across the street, which causes him to flashback to the 1830's FLASHBACK-- NEW ORLEANS, 1835 is having an argument with his father, the Governor, outside of his plantation, while many of his slaves continue to be beaten like he was : MARCEL: I demand to know why their freedom has not been granted! All necessary authorities have ruled in their favor! : GOVERNOR: You think I don't remember you, boy? Have they turned you into one of them, yet? remains silent, and the Governor laughs I thought not. Governor gestures to one of his slave masters, who whips a slave right in front of Marcel. Before the man can do it again, Marcel rushes over and tackles the man before violently punching him in the face. When Marcel gets up to return to the Governor, Marcel is shot by him with a pistol in the chest END OF FLASHBACK PRESENT DAY-- THE FRENCH QUARTER notices Klaus staring at him, and stares right back FLASHBACK-- NEW ORLEANS, 1835 has found Marcel on a neighbor's front porch, dying from his wounds : KLAUS: into his wrist and offers it to Marcel Here, let me heal you. : MARCEL: No. You always said we choose our family. So, what am I to you, Klaus? You made me a promise when you daggered your sister. It's finally time to make a choice. Turn me now, or let me die. : KLAUS: panicked You do not know what you ask of me! Becoming like me! It would rob you of all that makes you good. : MARCEL: tears I know what you are. Who you are. This is what I want! Please! considers this for a moment, and takes a deep breath before biting his wrist again and offering it to Marcel. Marcel drinks several gulps of his blood to heal, and then Klaus snaps his neck END FLASHBACK PRESENT DAY-- THE FRENCH QUARTER watches as Marcel turns and walks away. Marcel walks down a dark alley, only to find Klaus waiting for him at the end : KLAUS: Your furlough ends when the clock strikes. : MARCEL: I'm aware. Don't worry! I intend to be far away from here by then. But, just because I'm across the river, doesn't mean I'm not in the game. points at the sky Full moon's coming. I know you're up to something with the wolves, and I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out what. And any way I do the math, it ends with me and my guys dead. stares at Marcel blankly Or, maybe we're supposed to fall in line, pledge our allegiance to you all over again so if we get bitten, you might deign to cure us. Is that what you're after? 'Cause it's not gonna happen. : KLAUS: smirks Well, that will be your choice, just as you chose to bring my father to town. You, who knows better than anyone, the specific agony of a father's hatred. : MARCEL: Klaus-- : KLAUS: shouts I spent decades trying to make up for what your father did! composes himself How did I fail? : MARCEL: Maybe the scars just ran too deep. two stare at each other for a long moment until Klaus decides to leave : KLAUS: Goodnight, Marcellus. : MARCEL: until Klaus is almost gone You didn't fail me. You raised me. You taught me everything that I know. You taught me that I can't afford to be weak. Not when my enemies are stronger. So, whatever it is you've got coming with the wolves, just know that I'm gonna fight for my guys. I'm gonna fight for my city. raises his voice to a shout And, I will fight until I am dead! : KLAUS: him in the eyes I would expect nothing less. storms away, leaving Marcel alone in the alley THE MIKAELSON COMPOUND-- HAYLEY'S BEDROOM is watching the party winding down from her balcony when Elijah enters the room behind her : HAYLEY: smiles If I died and someone threw a party, I would be so pissed. : ELIJAH: closer to her You almost did. In a thousand years, I can't recall a time I felt so... frightened. says nothing, and Elijah instinctively goes to run away. Hayley turns around to stop him : HAYLEY: Elijah... a moment of hesitation, she kisses him passionately. They break away, both of them keeping their eyes closed. When Hayley finally opens her eyes, Elijah has vanished. She smiles LYCEE organizes herbs in the greenhouse when the wind starts blowing through the broken windows. When she looks down at her bandaged hand, she sees that her palm has begun bleeding again in the same wound she used in her seánce spell earlier. She turns when she starts to hear Tim's song in the windchimes, and all the candles and lights in the room flicker : DAVINA: scared Tim? Is that you? turns around to see Mikael's form flickering in front of her : DAVINA: Who are you? : MIKAEL: Your friend Timothy has moved on, Davina. I'm truly sorry for what my son did to him. : DAVINA: You're Klaus' father? : MIKAEL: And I'm the only one who can rid you of him forever. But first, my little witch, I need you. : DAVINA: confused What can I do? : MIKAEL: smiles You can bring me back to life. END CREDITS See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Originals Season One